Excitación compartida
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Todos están en el entrenamiento, excepto cierto castaño. Tsurugi decide ir a buscarlo, y al encontrarlo descubre...


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tanto tiempo sin venir por aquí ^^ Hoy les traigo un fanfic Tsurugi x Tenma... bueno con algunos extras :3 :3 :3 Espero que les guste, y pues avisaré que continuaré los otros fanfics ¡No me maten por demorona! TT-TT No era mi intención -.-U Bueno... esto no importa aquí :3 Pasen y lean ^^

**TsurugixTenma**

**EXCITACIÓN COMPARTIDA**

Todos se encontraban entrenando, Shinsuke estaba en la portería acompañado de Shindou; Kirino corría al lado de Kariya, Kageyama, Amagi, Aoyama, Ichino, Hayami y Hamano En el otro extremo de la cancha estaban Kurama y Nishiki con Sangoku practicando tiros. Tsurugi Kyosuke se fijó que no faltaba nadie, incluso las mánagers estaban en la banca, pero "él" no se encontraba en ninguna parte. No sabía porque sus ojos los buscaban, no obstante no era momento para eso, se le apretaba el pecho debido a esa necesidad que nació de verlo, ni siquiera sabía porque.

-Shindou ¿y Tenma?

-Ah... Qué raro, él siempre es el primero aquí...

-Lo sé.-respondió frío, porque no necesitaban decirle cosas de Tenma, él sabía todo sobre su compañero, pero la respuesta cortante fue más por preocupación, que por molestarse con Shindou.-Ya vengo, iré a buscarlo. Debe estar en el salón.

-Está bien, no tardes.-sonrió para luego volver a lo suyo.

Corriendo salió de la cancha, camino al salón, pero se detuvo al ver a un joven de cabellos arremolinados, inclinado, como ocultándose detrás del antiguo club de fútbol.

-Tenma, conque aquí estás...

-¡Shhhhhh!-lo cayó, cubriéndole la boca con su mano, y a la vez obligándolo a agacharse con él.

Tsurugi se fijó en el rostro sonrojado de su compañero, y sin darse cuenta él también se ruborizó levemente.

-Goenji yo tengo que...

Esa era la voz de su entrenador, Endou, era incomparable, lo que le pareció raro fue como esta fue callada debido a...

-Detente... Ah... Goenji... Alguien nos va a ver...

-Que vean.-volvió a besar al portero sin detención, dejándolo casi sin aliento.

"Ellos...¡No puede ser!"-Ahora sí, Tsurugi Kyosuke estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Tenma... Ellos...

-Son pareja, lo acabo de descubrir cuando iba al entrenamiento...

-No pensé que estás cosas te causarían más interés que el fútbol.-de verdad le sorprendía; aquel loco del fútbol, adicto a patear una pelota, que cambió la manera de pensar de todos los jugadores de Raimon, haya decidido faltar a un entrenamiento por ver como su entrenador se besaba con Goenji, su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-No es eso... Sólo... ¿Tsurugi has besado a alguien alguna vez? Yo nunca y...

Ambos estaban escondidos en una esquina del viejo club, si se acercaban a la orilla podían divisar a los amantes besándose contra la pared.

-No.-era verdad, jamás había probado la calidez de un beso, en la boca claro, porque en la mejilla recibía tanto de sus padres como de Yuuchi, su hermano.

Oyeron como unos cuerpos caían, sin poder evitarlo, se asomaron y al ver como Goenji estaba sobre Endou mordisqueando sus tetillas casi se van de espaldas, pero la curiosidad los llamaba, ese no poder cerrar los ojos ni alejarse, sabiendo que no debían quedarse ahí, que eso era la intimidad de una pareja... Aunque Tsurugi sin quererlo tenía una excusa en mente "Ellos estaban en donde todos los pueden ver, al aire libre, asi que era su culpa." En parte tenía razon. Tenma sin darse cuenta empezó a respirar más agitado, Tsurugi lo miró, y se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su compañero... Y su mente pervertida por el momento imaginó que él mordia las tetillas de Tenma y lamía su abdomen...

Antes de que el entrenamiento terminara, Tenma y Tsurugi se encontraban excitados mirando la ardiente escena, que comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más caliente y sudorosa. Goenji sacó el miembro palpitante de Endou y comenzó a lamerlo, el portero se mordía el labio tratando de callar algunos gemidos. Goenji sonrió y de una vez se tragó por completo aquel pedazo de carne.

-¡Aaaah!... Goenji...-Endou comenzaba a retorcerse y gemir cada vez más y más fuerte.

Los ojos de Tsurugi y de Tenma estaban concentrados viéndolos... En especial cuando Goenji empezó a chupar... Nunca habían visto algo como eso y les pareció... No sabían como definirlo, solo que una puntada les dio en sus partes bajas y de a poco empezaban a crecer.

Goenji seguía succionando, Endou emitiendo sonidos de lo más obsecenos... Entonces vieron la cara de placer de su entrenador cuando estalló en la boca de su pareja, liberando aquel líquido. Los pantalones de ambos jugadores comenzaban a humedecerse. Esas ganas de fundirse en el deseo, de querer ser uno con otra persona, comenzaba a apoderarse de sus sentidos...

-Chicos ¿dónde están?- escucharon la voz de Aoi por los alrededores. Algo lejana aún, pero si no hacían nada, pronto estaría muy cerca. Tsurugi y Tenma se miraron y miraron a ambos antiguos jugadores del Raimon retorciéndose de placer, pronto seria el momento de la acción... La de verdad... Tendrian que hacer algo, por más que quisieran seguir deleitándose observando, por ello reunieron toda su fuerza de voluntad y despacio, sin ser vistos (aunque si los hubieran visto, poco habría pasado, porque iniciaba la penetración, y un buen momento de unión, no lo iba a destruir la presencia de dos curiosos, diferente claro, tratándose de Aoi, la chica si que podría armar un escándolo, o quedar traumada, quien sabe). Se fueron de ahí y cuando encontraron a Aoi, todos rojos y sudorosos la llevaron consigo a la cancha. Ella sólo los regañó un poco, sin sospechar. Cuando los vio simplemente dijo: "-Ah, ustedes dos estaban por ahí corriendo. Menos mal. Aunque igual debieron haber avisado, preocuparon mucho.-y luego sonrió."

El entrenamiento pronto acabó, y ni rastro de Endou, al rato llamó a Aoi, la cual les comunicó a todos su disculpa, y que tuvo algo que hacer. Tsurugi y Tenma se miraron. Sabían muy bien que era ese algo.

* * *

Tsurugi se apresuró en llegar antes de que la hora de visita acabara. Al fin dentro fue a la habitación de su hermano, quien al verlo entrar sonrió alegre.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? ¿Te divertiste?

-Ah... Pues... -¿Qué le decia? Perdona hermano, pero falté al entrenamiento y me dediqué a ver como el entrenador Endou y Goenji-san estaban haciendo "eso"...

-¿Kyosuke? ¿Qué sucede?-Yuuchi se preocupó al ver como su hermano no le decía nada más, ni siquiera un "bien" como hacía siempre.- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Ah...- "¡Si supieras hermano!"Kyosuke entonces recordó los cuerpos calientes que estaban entregándose, y los suspiros de placer de Tenma, como la excitación se apoderaba de él... De la nada se transportó a otro mundo, uno rosa, donde en una cama estaba Tenma con sus piernas abiertas, y completamente desnudo...

-¡Kyosuke!-llamó por quinta vez su hermano.

-Ah... Ah... Niichan... Eh... Tenma...-Una nube negra aparecía sobre el delantero.

-¿Tenma? ¿Matsukaze Tenma?-Yuuchi alzó un ceja esperando que su visitante le respondiera.

-Sí... Digo no... ¡Perdón por no prestarte atención!-se disculpó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Kyosuke...-Yuuchi sonrió con ternura al verlo.-Te has sonrojado.

Un rayo caía sobre Tsurugi Kyosuke. La tierra se partía a sus pies...un volcán dejaba escapar su lava... Nada, nada se lo tragaba... ¡¿Él se había sonrojado?! ¡¿Delante de su hermano mayor?! Esto iba a ser malo...

-Eso no es verdad... Tal vez estás imaginando cosas... Niichan...-las palabras se le enredaban, él no era así ¿qué pasaba?

-Tenma, vaya aquel chico energético ¿verdad? Al parecer esta emoción es nueva para ti. Me alegro mucho.

Listo ahora si que quería que el mar lo hundiera en sus profundidades, que la tierra se lo tragara, que la lava lo incinerara, que el rayo lo electrocutara... ¡Cualquier cosa!

-Niichan no malinterpretes, yo tan sólo... -quería explicarle a su hermano toda la verdad, pero veía como Yuuchi lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin prestarle atención.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie, aunque si estás asi dudo que lo ocultes mucho.

-Niichan...-Ya no sabía que decir.

Desde que llegó al hospital hasta que se fue, Yuuchi le miró con ese rostro sonriente, casi adornado de rosas.

-Hoy fue un día pesado...

* * *

Esa noche durmió apenas... No podía borrar de su cabeza a un Tenma de piernas abiertas, mostrando su interior, esperándolo a él... Al despertar fue peor, se dio cuenta que tendría que lavar las sábanas debido a cierto líquido blanquecino y lechoso.

Con un aura oscura se dirigió al instituto. Y en plena entrada vio a cierto castaño mirando la entrada.

-¿Tenma?

-Tsurugi...

-¿Te pasa algo?

Tenma asintió y lo tomó de la muñeca para llevarlo a un lugar apartado antes del inicio de clases.

-Tú... ¿a ti no pasó nada con lo de ayer?

-Supongo.-respondió, ni loco diría que cosas, pero valía la pena no mentir, Tenma parecia estar sufriendo.

-Es que yo... -vio que sus manos afirmaban aquel polerón que traía en su cintura al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban.-Yo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué hago?... Duele...

-¿Ah?-Tsurugi no entendia nada, ¿qué le dolía?

-Abajo... -Tenma se soltó el nudo que tenían las mangas de su polerón y completamente incómodo y sonrojado se mostró ante un sorprendido Tsurugi.

-Tú...

-Desde ayer estoy asi, en la mañana desperté peor, pero aunque salió... eso, luego volvió a pararse, me bañé con agua fría y no se baja del todo, quizás se debe a que a cada minuto recuerdo aquellas cosas que vimos y pues...

-Te excitas...

-Sí... ¿Qué hago?

-Tócate.-fue la solución que le dio Tsurugi sin apartar la vista del entrepierna del centrocampista.

-Yo no sé... Lo intenté, pero no siento nada ¿Qué hago?... Yo...

En la mente de Tsurugi seguía viendo a Tenma en diferentes posiciones, ya no podia soportarlo más. Tomó la cremallera de su compañero y la bajó, luego desabrochó el botón, pareció un acto desesperado, entonces entre sus dedos agarró el miembro despierto de Tenma.

-¿Tsurugi? ¡¿Qué haces?!

Tsurugi sonrió de lado, con una expresión entre pervertida y arrogante.

-Te ayudaré.

Posó su lengua en la punta... Y de a poco empezó a lamerlo hasta que lo introdujo en su boca y continuó con el repetitivo movimiento de sacarlo y meterlo en su boca. Empezaba a gustarle. Rojo de la excitación avanzó con mayor fuerza logrando sacar gemido tras gemido de Tenma, quien de improvisto posó sus manos en la cabeza del delantero y al agarrarlo de los cabellos lo forzó a tragársela entera. El placer los cegaba... Ya no podían hacer nada... Eran presa de aquel sentimiento.

* * *

En la entrada estaban Goenji y Endou, el primero bastante sonriente, el segundo algo enfurruñado y caminando un poco... Raro...

-No debimos hacer eso ayer, y menos ahí... ¡Pervertido!

-¡Shhhh! Que todavía llegan alumnos a esta hora.

-Te importa ahora que lo escuchen, pero ayer no te importaba que alguien viera.-se cruzó de brazos molesto.

Goenji sonrió tiernmanete y lo abrazó con cariño de espaldas para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo Endou.-Ante el sonrojo del portero prosiguió.- Vamos te acompaño adentro.

-Bien.

Ya casi llegando al club, entre unos árboles estaban Kirino y Kariya observando algo al parecer muy interesante y vergonzoso, porque ¡tenían una cara! Endou se acercó seguido de Goenji.

-¿Qué hacen?

-¡Shhhh!-los dos defensas apuntaron a un sitio cercano en frente. Los ojos de Endou se abrieron grandes.

-Esos son... Tsurugi y Tenma

-Sí...

Goenji sonrió mientras veía como Tenma acaba en la boca de Tsurugi, para el gusto del delantero.

-¿Ves? No somos los únicos.

-Cállate.-frunció el ceño Endou, molesto por haber perdido ante su amante.

Kirino y Kariya se miraron y un extraño sentimiento brotó de ellos. Esa tarde Tsurugi y Tenma asistieron al entrenamiento, igual que Endou, los que faltaron fueron Kariya y Kirino, quien sabe porque razón...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme reviews porfiiiiis :3 Arigatoooo minna ^^

Neko-Kitsune XP


End file.
